One Sided
by SIN Productions
Summary: Love is all one sided. One shot Kayura fic.


**_One Sided_ **

**SIN Productions**

_One Sided belongs rightfully to SIN Productions © 2005. Plagiarism is illegal and is considered a crime. Ronin Warriors is © Sunrise, Inc. All rights reserved. Comments and criticism are welcome. Rated G for everyone._

Love is all one sided...

* * *

She didn't know why she was here or what had _possessed_ her to come back. All she did know was that she had this unfaltering urge in her that was bubbling in the very pit of her soul that somehow was sustained by the simple fact of her returning.

A ways away from her target, she sighed silently and felt like kicking herself for even _thinking_ of coming here, let alone actually _being_ here.

She didn't even know what to expect. Would she even see him?

The possibilities weren't exactly in her favor.

It had seemed like she had been standing there for hours, when in actuality she had just arrived a few minutes ago. She felt nervous, clammy all over... as if she _knew_ she was doing something wrong. Just her presence here was bad, and she could feel it.

Biting her fingers, a nervous habit she had recently accumulated, she gave up. It was obvious he wasn't going to come out anytime soon, and so what if he had? What would she accomplish by just waiting around to catch a glimpse of him?

He wasn't supposed to mean anything to her anymore. Because she _knew_ she didn't mean anything to him. Clear and simple as that.

Yet she couldn't _let go_. It was much harder for someone to _say_ they were over someone than to actually accomplish it.

He meant _everything_ to her. From the way he smiled that made her instantaneously happy to the sparkle in his eyes whenever somebody brought up "Play Station 2" that made her full of giggles. From memory she knew every insignificant detail about him, and to her they weren't so insignificant.

She could recall his favorite foods in the snap of her fingers, she could imitate his exact movements when he clambered around half-awake in the mornings for a box of cereal, and easily she could list his schedule at the University, Monday through Friday.

So when she let her shoulders slump in desperation, and she began to drag her feet along the asphalt back to where she had come, she _hadn't_ expected the door to the apartment to come flying open in such a haste, haphazardly revealing the blue haired young man.

She froze in her tracks instantly, scared if she made even the slightest of movement he would vanish or even worse, he would _see_ her. Her breath caught in her throat as he appeared out into broad daylight. As if he was sent down from the heavens above, the sun shown perfectly on his pale skin, the warmth of the rays making him break out into the faintest of smiles.

She watched, curious, though knowing underneath it all she was breaking all the rules by being here. If she was caught, what would she say? What would he _think_ of her?

But she couldn't help but stare. He was everything she had ever wanted; everything she had ever _dreamed_, and he was only a breath away. But that distance was more then he would ever know, while a breath may be short and seem close, in between were worlds...

He would never understand.

The blue haired angel locked his apartment door and unknowing there were eyes watching him, went about his daily routine. He had a backpack upon his shoulders and was holding his car keys, as he crossed the lawn towards the parking lot.

Even from her spot a ways from him, she could see him perfectly clear. He walked smoothly and soundly onto the paved road. The keys clanking in his hand as his vision was on his car. His rumpled t-shirt and un-ironed khaki pants was normal attire for him, but would make any other man wearing them look unkempt and somewhat haggard. 

But not Rowen, no, not Rowen Hashiba.

She figured no matter what he wore that he would look stunning and amazingly handsome. And she didn't doubt that. She knew he _would_.

And that she knew would be the demise of her.

He _was_.

She wanted him.

And it was killing her, slowly but surely.

Because their love was all one-sided. Hers existed in a strong, passionate heartbeat and his much resembled an empty void.

The former Ronin of Strata finished crossing the parking lot and opened the door to his car. Slamming it shut he started it and pulled out of his space, making the trek to the University like he did every Tuesday morning at 9am.

He pressed the play button on his CD player and started to sing along with the David Bowie lyrics streaming from the speakers. Taking the speed bumps in his apartment complex slowly, he turned the last left to exit.

Had he been paying more attention, one glance in his rear view mirror he would've spotted a cobalt haired girl standing in the middle of the street, longing after him. Hopeless tears staining her face...

"Rowen..." she whispered, her hand reaching out involuntarily after the car disappeared from sight.

It took her a few minutes to regain her composure and she chided herself a lovesick child for crying after a lost cause. She turned away from his apartment, her heart torn and hurting like it did every time she came here and witnessed the same scene.

As she walked away, alone, she looked back one last time and promised herself she would never return. Tears fell from her rosy cheeks and she blinked back more in an attempt to stop them.

With a simple wave of her hand, a slight wind rose and brushed through the complex, making trees sway with the breeze and leaves come off branches to follow the current. And in midst of it, Kayura disappeared.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
